22 Października 2013
TVP 1 05:05 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - w tym: Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 37 (seria III, odc. 11) - Miasto w strachu - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Natura w Jedynce - Sowa płomykówka i jej długi lot (Travels with my Owl. Owl's Odyssey) - txt. str. 777 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2012); reż.:Istvan Nadaskay, Elisabeth Korinek-Schönthal; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /36/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:25 Magazyn Rolniczy - Spółki strategiczne ANR; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Przepis dnia - /31/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Osobliwości mórz i oceanów. cz. 1. Przedsmak wyprawy (Seas and Oceans II) 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013); reż.:Jose Manuel Herrero, Sebastian Hernandis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2716; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5873 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5873); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przepis dnia - /31/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Klan - odc. 2484 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Bonanza - odc. 155, Król gór (Bonanza, ep. 155, King of the Mountain); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2717; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2485 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /37/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:20 Przepis dnia - /32/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Transporter - odc. 6/12 (Transporter, ep. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:20 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:05 Czas zabijania (Time to Kill, A) - txt. str. 777 143'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Joel Schumacher; wyk.:Matthew McConaughey, Sandra Bullock, Kevin Spacey, Samuel L. Jackson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Glina - odc. 16/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Świat się kręci - /37/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Bonanza - odc. 155, Król gór (Bonanza, ep. 155, King of the Mountain); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Czas zabijania (Time to Kill, A) 143'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1996); reż.:Joel Schumacher; wyk.:Matthew McConaughey, Sandra Bullock, Kevin Spacey, Samuel L. Jackson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 23/91 Sen sprawiedliwych; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Pożegnanie Pastora; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 363; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 991 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 160 - Pacjentka z polecenia; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - (74) Indie "Delhi wielu kultur" - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (87) Bieda - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Szkoła życia - odc. 31 "Biedni i bogaci"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 81 "Pytania egzystencjalne" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:20 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1010 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 32 "Ojciec"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 16/77; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 991 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 992 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1011; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 746; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Świat bez fikcji - Nigdy nie zapomnij kłamać (Never forgett to lie) 56'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012); reż.:Marian Marzyński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Czas honoru - odc 73 "Sąd leśny" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 9/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 109); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Republika Doyle'ów - odc. 10/25 (Republic of Doyle ep. 110); serial kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Polska bez fikcji – na bis - Tam, gdzie rosną porzeczki 34'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Leo Kantor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Polska bez fikcji – na bis - Triathlon 8'; etiuda; reż.:Bartosz Warwas; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Poznań 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 22.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Teleskop poranny; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Pogoda 07:36 Telekurier 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 22.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Odzyskana nadzieja - Po prostu zdążyć; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 Era Wynalazków; magazyn 09:20 Saga rodów - Ród Drozdowskich; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Tajemnice początków Polski - Wyspa władców; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Zdzisław Cozac; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie!; magazyn 11:45 Antenowe remanenty - OPPA koncert finałowy 12:35 Fascynujące Śląskie - Dariusz Waleriański; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Antenowe remanenty - WARSZAWA W POLSKIM FILMIE FABULARNYM 13:30 AgroSzansa; magazyn 14:05 Odzyskana nadzieja - Po prostu zdążyć; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Everyday English - 241; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Ahora espanol - odc. 212; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Blok komercyjny 15:15 Eko - Logika 15:27 Pogoda 15:30 Teleskop popołudniowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:42 Pogoda 15:45 Zmieniliśmy Wielkopolskę 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Polska samorządna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Reportaż 17:30 Pogoda 17:32 Teleskop - flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:38 Pogoda 17:40 Wywiad Teleskopu; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 Magazyn Krajobraz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:03 Eko - Logika 18:15 Medycyna i Ty; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:28 Pogoda 18:31 Teleskop; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:47 Pogoda 18:49 Wywiad Teleskopu 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Podwodna Polska - Raki znane i nieznane; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Teleskop; STEREO, 16:9 20:21 Pogoda 20:25 Wywiad Teleskopu 20:38 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Smaki tradycji 21:00 Pogoda - 22.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 22.10 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:01 Teleskop Wieczorny 22:21 Pogoda 22:24 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Afryka mojego dzieciństwa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Misiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Everyday English - 241; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Ahora espanol - odc. 212; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 08.15 Świat według Kiepskich (54) - serial komediowy 09.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (33, 34) - serial fab.-dok. 10.00 Trudne sprawy (162) - serial 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (336) - serial 12.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 3 (48) - serial paradokumentalny 13.00 Czyja wina? (37) - serial 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1762) - serial 14.45 Trudne sprawy (368) - serial 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (591) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (474) - serial 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1763) - serial 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (346) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Aż do śmierci - thriller, USA/Wielka Brytania/Bułgaria/Niemcy 2007 22.15 Kości 8 (162) - serial kryminalny 23.15 Zdrady (20) - serial 00.15 Godzilla kontra Mechagodzilla - film SF, Japonia 2002 02.15 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 03.15 Tajemnice losu (1475) - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:20 Rozmowy w toku: Robimy się na bliźniaczki! - talk-show 6:20 Mango - telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej (1808) - serial obyczajowy 8:00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:10 Ukryta prawda (238) - serial paradokumentalny 12:15 Szpital (112) - serial paradokumentalny 13:15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Tatko (1079) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14:00 Wawa non stop (36) - serial 15:00 Ukryta prawda (239) - serial paradokumentalny 16:00 Rozmowy w toku: Żona trzyma łapę na mojej wypłacie! - talk-show 17:00 Szpital (113) - serial paradokumentalny 18:00 Wawa non stop (37) - serial 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1809) - serial obyczajowy 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Dzieciątko (1080) - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 21:30 Prawo Agaty (8) - serial obyczajowy 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki (8) - talk-show 23:30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 0:05 Na językach (8/13) - program rozrywkowy 1:05 Gdzie pachną stokrotki 2 (8) - serial komediowy 2:05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:20 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 3:40 Rozmowy w toku: Żona trzyma łapę na mojej wypłacie! - talk-show 4:35 Zakończenie programu TV 4 6:00 Ukryta miłość Odcinek: 91 6:55 Mega Chichot 7:25 What's New, Scooby Doo? 7:55 What's New, Scooby Doo? 8:25 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 8:55 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 10 9:55 Nieposkromiona miłość Odcinek: 36 10:50 Kiedy się zakocham Odcinek: 91 11:50 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 5 12:10 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa Odcinek: 6 12:30 Simba Odcinek: 29 13:00 Mega Chichot 13:30 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 37 14:30 Szpilki na Giewoncie Odcinek: 11 15:30 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 10 16:30 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 37 17:30 Nieposkromiona miłość Odcinek: 37 18:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 19:00 What's New, Scooby Doo? 19:30 What's New, Scooby Doo? 20:00 STOP Drogówka 21:00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 4 21:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 4 22:00 Wojna snajperów 23:50 Rocky III 1:55 To był dzień 3:00 4music 4:05 Dekoratornia 4:35 Mega Chichot 4:55 4music 5:59 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5:20 We dwoje Odcinek: 11 6:35 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1068 7:20 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 141 8:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 438 9:15 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 8 10:15 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 9 11:20 Mango - Telezakupy 12:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 142 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 439 14:55 Dr House Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 6 15:55 Czerwony Orzeł Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 3 17:05 Punkt krytyczny Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 18:00 Detektyw Monk Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 5 19:00 Dr House Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 6 20:00 Frantic 22:30 The Event: Zdarzenie Odcinek: 12 23:30 Widmowa podróż 1:15 Arkana magii 3:20 W roli głównej Odcinek: 7 3:50 W roli głównej Odcinek: 8 4:20 W roli głównej Odcinek: 9 4:50 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Na tropach gęgania (Na tropach gęgania); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Gęsi w szkole (Gęsi w szkole); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Cafe Historia - Historia w grach i zabawach; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Ukraina - dyskusja literacka (343); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 31; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 933 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Czas honoru - odc. 54* "Zawisza" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Dzika Polska - Wpłyń na wodę. Pokumać rzekotkę; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Kurier Kresowy - odc. 4; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 800* - Co komu pisane; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Wszystko co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie /3/; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Galeria - odc. 31; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:22 Polonia w Komie - Ukraina - dyskusja literacka (343); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Południe (50); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc.19 Jarosław Boberek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 933 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Kurier Kresowy - odc. 4; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 17 - Małpi król; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 82 - Zaginiony - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Majorka - kokosowa tęcza (344); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 5); talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 12 Armenia - Południe (50); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Galeria - odc. 31; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Na tropach gęgania (Na tropach gęgania); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Klementynka i Klemens - gęsi z Doliny Młynów - Gęsi w szkole (Gęsi w szkole); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1986); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 17 - Małpi król; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 82 - Zaginiony - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Majorka - kokosowa tęcza (344); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 933; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Kurier Kresowy - odc. 4; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Palmiry - Polski Katyń; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia